Wursts and Handcuffs
by padfootalltheway
Summary: It's the wurst situation you can think of, booze and handcuffs...... or is it? Germany Ludwig x UK Arthur RATING: VERY MATURE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is mature. Quite mature If you think you've read mature before now, it's not true. So don't say I didn't warn you.

-Dedicated to Hino-

"God damnit… Where the hell am I?"

Arthur's fist tapped the side of a brick building. He stared at the street. The dark road seemed to be waving to him. He groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have ran away. He should have known better than to start drinking that wine. In fact, he did know better. But it didn't stop him from sipping some, than gulping, and then chugging. It wasn't long until he was completely smashed and Francis was increasingly grabby. Unable to take any more groping, Arthur had jumped up and ran out. Yet he had been at Francis's house and he didn't know the area.

So here he was, standing in a French alleyway in the middle of the night, completely drunk. The moon was covered by gloomy clouds and Arthur could barely see a couple feet ahead. His muscles tensed as he heard some rustling in the back of the alley. Feeling a surge of paranoia, the nation gulped and began into a jog. He weaved down the streets, now and then bumping into signs and lampposts. His eyes had begun to tear up. Everything seemed so scary and he didn't even have any way to contact someone for help. All his mystical friends were in England. The only one with him was a small fairy who was doing nothing than squeaking 'watch out watch out!'

Letting out a sob, he placed a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears. As his vision was blocked by his hand, he suddenly ran into something. He cried out as he felt himself topple over whatever it was. Luckily, the road had become extremely comfortable and somewhat squishy.

Moaning at the comfortable feeling of the road underneath him, Arthur began to run his hand along the road. The road was warm. Arthur's thin fingers trailed over the road's buttons….. Buttons..

"Roads don't wear clothes." Arthur mumbled under his breath, his eyes flickering open. His vision blurred before sharpening. Underneath him was a very red-faced man.

"LUDWIG?!" Arthur exclaimed, suddenly jumping up. Except, he was still smashed and his jump ended up into a wobble, landing right back on top of Ludwig. Arthur groaned as he felt the earth shift underneath him. He hardly was able to feel the arm wrapping around him and lifting him up.

Ludwig stood up, holding a limp Arthur in his arms. The heat in his face was unbearable. He wasn't even sure why he was blushing. Perhaps it had been the wandering fingers that Arthur had before he noticed who he was laying on top of. But, what luck, having Arthur just run into his arms totally helpless. Ludwig weighed the options in his mind. He had originally come to spy on France, but now here he was with a formidable foe at his feet. Maybe the stars were in his favor. Without further thought, Ludwig heaved Arthur up into his arms like he was carrying a blushing (and very drunk) bride. He headed back to his own house.

It only took a couple hours before Ludwig kicked open the door to his house. Arthur had fallen asleep into his arms and Ludwig didn't want to chance having the man run away, so he tried not to wake the other. He glanced around the dimly lit house. His ears pricked up. He was listening to see if there were any visitors about. Alas, it seemed that everyone was away for the night. Ludwig didn't mind, he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Walking down the halls, Ludwig began to try to decide what to do with Arthur. There was no point in being excessively mean to the drunken nation. After all, that would make him no better than that sadist Ivan. Ludwig shivered at the thought.

Feeling a bit guilty for having such an easy capture, Ludwig decided to head to his own bedroom. Once inside, he smoothly set Arthur down on top of the plush covers. The bed was rather large. Ludwig had to upgrade to a larger bed after Feliciano kept coming over to spend the nights. Ludwig stared down at the sleeping nation. Arthur's cheeks were drunkenly flushed, a small bit of drool running out of his mouth and onto the covers. Ludwig reached out to smooth out the ruffled blonde hair, but stopped himself in mid-action.

"No." He told himself, retracting his hand. He walked away from the bed. Arthur was out of it, so Ludwig figured he had some time to get some stuff done before having to deal with the other.

It didn't take long to grab a beer and a cookie. He figured he would be able to eat the cookie before Arthur woke up, but he needed the beer around to make sure he looked rough enough. He would have preferred a cocktail though… Ludwig nibbled on the cookie as he walked back down the hallway. He went into the doorway, taking another bite out of the cookie.

"What?" Ludwig's fingers loosened, dropping the cookie on the floor in shock. A few crumbs fell off his mouth onto his shirt.

Arthur was standing at the end of the bed, a rather angry look on his face. Ludwig opened his mouth to tell the other to calm down, but didn't have the chance. Arthur jumped, surprisingly far for how drunk he was. The motion and speed was enough to knock Ludwig back. Ludwig winced as he fell against the wall. The beer slipped out of his hand, spinning around and getting foam all over Arthur before it broke on the wooden floor. Arthur ignored the foam on his face and shoulders and the glass around his feet. His fists curled around Ludwig's shirt, forcing the other man to stay up against the wall.

"Whats do yous think you are doings?!" Arthur screamed loudly, slurring somewhat. Ludwig stared down at Arthur speechless. The smaller nation was like a frightened, confused animal lashing out.

"Arthur… calm…."

"NO!" Arthur pushed harder against Ludwig's chest. He leaned in closer, perhaps to be more intimidating, but more likely because he was starting to lose his balance. Ludwig could smell the strong stench of alcohol on the other's breath. He gulped for a second before reminding himself he was capturing Arthur, not taking care of him.

"Arthur, please sit back down or else I'll have to…"

"HAVE to whut?! Huh? Do what?! You pansy German! I could take you any day any time! I know all about you and your pansy ass potatoes and.."

Ludwig cut Arthur's rambling short as he suddenly pushed against the other's hold. Arthur lost his grip and footing. He began to fall backwards towards the glass-covered floor. Ludwig caught the other just in time, pulling the other up. He forced Arthur towards the bed, shoving the nation onto it. Arthur squirmed underneath him.

"Hold still! Fuck!" Ludwig struggled to keep hold of the nation, moving Arthur up the bed towards the headboard. Ludwig glanced at the bedposts. Good, the handcuffs were still there. He reached for Arthur's wrists, gripping at them hard enough to leave bruises. Arthur cried out, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Let go you wurst potato nazi fucking idiot!"

"I said HOLD STILL!" Ludwig yelled, anger beginning to rise in him. He pulled the wrists towards the bedposts but as he did, Arthur began to squirm away. Ludwig forced the other back up the bed, the blankets becoming crumpled and showing the sheets underneath. Arthur's feet kicked wildly about. Ludwig sat down on Arthur's hips to hold the other still as he went to handcuff the wrists to the bedposts.

Putting the first wrist into the handcuff, Ludwig grumbled. Their hips constantly rubbed against each other as Arthur continued to kick. Ludwig stubbornly stayed seated upon the other. Going to put the next handcuff on, Ludwig suddenly paused. Heat rose in face. Was that Arthur's belt? A light sweat began to form on Ludwig's body. No, he knew what that was that he was now sitting upon… and it was growing. His grip on Arthur's wrist loosened and he looked down at the nation. Arthur was looking up at him. The drunk nation was blushing as well.

"It's your fault!" He exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. His feet had stopped kicking in the air. Ludwig didn't know how to react. He gulped. Arthur stared back before quickly looking away, "God damnit, stop staring at me!"

Ludwig took a deep shuddering breath. He couldn't help but notice how the foam from the beer was still all over Arthur. On his cheeks…. On his mouth… The sweat on his body became increasingly hot. He tried to go back to working, clicking the next handcuff onto Arthur's free arm.

Now that his hands were free, Ludwig reached out. He was going to try and wipe away the foam to help Arthur be less sticky… Ludwig shook his head as if thoughts were literal things he could shake out.

Arthur gasped as he felt Ludwig's coarse fingers on his cheek. He pressed his arms up, trying to grab at the other but the handcuffs kept him in place. His own body heat was rising dramatically. His breaths were short and scalding tears began to run down his face. Ludwig's thumb ran across Arthur's cheek, rubbing away the sticky foam. Arthur stared up at the other. There was a look in Ludwig's eyes that Arthur recognized. Arthur bit his lower lip. The throbbing in his groin was becoming unbearable. It was impossible to ignore that Ludwig was still on top of him, now and then the fabric of their clothing would rub together. Did Ludwig know that he was making it worse by moving about? Was this his plan to break Arthur? To take over him?

Arthur moaned, "Ugh.. Get.. Get off." His words were weak. For the wine and the throbbing were winning over the logic in his mind.

Ludwig stared at Arthur. His mind was working at a fast rate. He was attempting to get a hold of himself, but the sticky foam against his fingers, Arthur's soft moans and gasps, the automatic rubbing of their hips and the feeling of the nation's growing erection, was all quickly shutting down Ludwig's rationality.

"Arthur…" Ludwig began, but paused. He finally lifted himself off. Standing at the side of the bed, he patted his clothing down. His blush returned at full force as he glanced down at his pants. He hadn't realized until now he was becoming excited as well. Ludwig looked over his shoulder at Arthur.

Arthur had began to squirm on the bed. This squirming was different than the previous. He wasn't trying to escape to beat up Ludwig. No… he was trying to escape for a different reason. The nation's erection was prominent, forcing the fabric of Arthur's pants to stretch. Arthur's skin looked like it was under fire. Pitiful gasps continued to leave his lips as he struggled.

Ludwig was unable to look away. Arthur glanced over at Ludwig. The throbbing was too much for him, "Ludwig…." The lusty voice made a tremor run through Ludwig. Arthur kept his teary gaze upon him. The tied down nation's body had begun to tremble, "Ludwig…. Please."

Ludwig couldn't hold back anymore. He turned back around. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he reached out. Without saying anything, he undid Arthur's belt. The pants followed the belt and Ludwig quickly pulled them off. Ludwig ran his hands up. The contrast between Arthur's leather boots to the fair skin practically drove Ludwig's senses wild. Ludwig pushed at Arthur's inner thighs, almost forcing them open if Arthur hadn't already begun the motion on his own. The back of Arthur's knees rested on Ludwig's shoulders now. Ludwig glanced at the throbbing erection before looking up at Arthur. Arthur was gasping and could hardly voice another 'please'.

Gripping tightly at Arthur's hips, Ludwig suddenly took the head of the erection into his mouth. Arthur's hips violently shook against Ludwig's grip. He cried out loudly. Ludwig sucked for a second or two before removing his mouth. His saliva dripped down the throbbing flesh. One of his hands rubbed the saliva over the member. He could almost feel the pounding underneath Arthur's skin. His own body was beginning to pound with extreme desire.

Licking his fingers, he wetted them considerably with saliva before bringing his hand back down. This time, his fingers traveled lower. His fingertips ran along the edge of Arthur's skin before finding the tight opening. He gently pressed against it as if pushing a button over and over. Arthur held his hips still this time, but for what he lacked in body movement he made up with loud moans and gasps of pleasure. It was apparent that this was not the first time Arthur had gone through this. Ludwig wasn't that surprised, but decided to attempt to take it slow just to be sure. Pushing a single finger in, he curved it before pulling it out. The moisture was quickly beginning to accumulate around the opening. Each time Ludwig pushed a finger in, the more slippery it became. It only took him a few minutes before he was able to fit a few fingers in. Each time he added a finger to the mix, Arthur's cries became even louder. Ludwig wondered if Arthur could possible be louder in bed than Feliciano.

"Nngh… Ludwig…" Arthur called out. Ludwig pulled out his fingers, leaning down to lick at the erection. Arthur trembled underneath him. As he licked, Ludwig's hands left Arthur to begin to undo his own belt. His pants fell down just enough for Ludwig to pull out his now throbbing erection. Arthur's gaze flickered down at Ludwig's package. Perhaps it was the booze or maybe it was the lust-filled mind, but Arthur was unable to censor his outburst, "Holy fuck you're huge!"

Ludwig didn't mind the outburst, shifting closer to Arthur. He placed a hand beside Arthur's shoulder, leaning over the smaller nation. He grinned, "Say it again."

Arthur only hesitated a second before gasping, "Your cock… it's so big." He glanced down before looking up. Arthur's teary emerald eyes met with Ludwig's glistening blue ones. Arthur shakily continued, "I want you… so bad."

Ludwig felt as if his brain had snapped in two. He grabbed at Arthur's legs forcing the other's hips to tilt upwards. Without any more warning than that, he placed his erection against the moistened opening and pushed in. Arthur let out a mixed cry of pleasure and pain. Ludwig was barely able to hear it, letting out a gruff groan of his own. Arthur's legs tightened on his shoulders. The heels of Arthur's boots were digging into Ludwig's shoulder blades. Holding onto the other's hips now, Ludwig began to rock. Pressing in and pushing out fast, the gentle care from before was quickly dissipating.

Arthur's fingers gripped at the cold metal of the handcuffs. Light imprints were showing up on his fair skin. A small trickle of blood traveled down his wrist and disappeared into the cuff of his sleeve. He closed his eyes tightly. The pressure he felt inside him was driving him insane. His entire body was pounding. He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Hot tears continued to run down his face, now and then falling onto his chest from the rocking. The bed shook from their two intertwined bodies. The headboard repeatedly hit the wall with loud thuds.

Ludwig didn't let up. His pace increased. His thrusts deepened. Arthur's hips met him every time. Their rhythms were now in sync. He groaned. Arthur moaned. The sweat from Arthur's skin left imprints on Ludwig's loosened pants. Ludwig knew he was getting close when Arthur's moans became cries of 'faster', 'deeper', and 'don't stop' over and over. Ludwig growled as his fingers scratched at Arthur's skin attempting to force the hips even closer.

Arthur could hardly contain himself when he felt a familiar swelling in his erection. He moved his head side to side, gasping. He attempted to let Ludwig know, "Nngh, oh god… oh god… Ludwig… I… I.. Ludwig… I .. co… co… Ludwig…" He was unable to piece it together in time. His back arched and his hips dove towards Ludwig's with alarming speed and power. The sudden forceful thrust caused Ludwig to tremble. He watched as Arthur writhed on him. Ejaculation shot out from Arthur onto the nation's shirt. The orgasm was so forceful and their rocking so fast that some cum even got onto Arthur's face. Ludwig could feel blood underneath his fingers as he gripped at Arthur's hips. "Unghh, Feli---… ugh I… Arthur…" Ludwig grunted as he felt his body tense up. The powerful release inside of Arthur caused the nation underneath to scream out with a shrill cry. Arthur was still coming, the orgasm lasting until right before Ludwig had also finished. Arthur went still, not moving away. He panted. The air was thick with the scent of sex. Ludwig held onto Arthur, his body still trembling in the aftermath. He could feel the sticky substance drip out of the opening and onto the blankets underneath. His eyes were glistening with afterglow as he stared down at Arthur. Arthur had opened his eyes to stare back. His tears were continuing but he hardly felt them. The salty tears mixed with the cum on his face, dribbling down into his open mouth and onto the sheets underneath. Ludwig panted. They stayed like that for a minute or perhaps even three minutes. Time didn't exist to them at the moment.

Ludwig loosened his grip. Arthur's hips fell back onto the sheets, removing himself from Ludwig. As Ludwig moved back, a large amount of ejaculation went all over the sheets. He glanced down at Arthur's hips. Feeling dazed, Ludwig laid down next to Arthur. His leg rested on top of one of Arthur's sticky legs. He casually reached down and gently stroked at the moistened area. Bringing his fingers away, they were now covered in cum. He stared at the white substance before setting his hand down on top of Arthur's stomach. Ludwig rested his head on Arthur's chest, letting out a relieved sigh. Arthur met the sigh with a soft moan, "Mmhm… Ludwig… thank you." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. Ludwig rubbed the other's sticky stomach before responding, "I'm glad you enjoyed, Arthur…" There was a silence for a few seconds before Ludwig moved to look at Arthur, "Arthur?" He was going to suggest to take the handcuffs off, but Arthur appeared to be fast asleep. Ludwig grinned. He set his head back down on the other's chest, "Sleep well." He murmured before he slipped off into a slumber himself.


	2. Chapter 2

He was trying hard. Trying so hard. But it was so difficult not to freak out. His mind raced. Why wasn't he at Francis's, was he at Francis's? No…. Then where was he? And who exactly was laying on top of him? Why was he sticky? Why was there cum on his face? Are those handcuffs keeping his wrists tied up? Where were his pants? Why was he sore?

Oh god… what happened last night?

Arthur's mind raced. He laid still, staring ahead with wide eyes. His head was throbbing, his insides were throbbing. He felt satisfied, yet he didn't know why. Now and then he glanced down at the heavy figure laying on his side. Who… blonde? But not Alfred.. Not even Matthew… too heavy to be either of them, too muscular. His face flushed. Only one scenario could have happened, he got drunk and Francis sold him to someone. Goddamn Francis.

"I am going to have his ass." Arthur growled.

The growl was enough to stir the slumbering Ludwig. He groaned, rubbing his hand against Arthur's stomach. The fingers which had been so sticky and moist before were now cold and crusty. He grimaced. Feeling rather groggy, he sat up before looking at Arthur.

"Oh… good morning."

Arthur was speechless. He stared at Ludwig with wide eyes before exclaiming, "YOU!" Shit, Francis sold him to Germany!? What was that crazy man thinking? Had he switched forces? Arthur began to feel a bit more nervous. His hands twitched against the handcuffs, but his body ached. His arms were asleep from being held so long. Arthur winced at the feeling that shot through his nerves.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Ludwig said, reaching over. He paused in undoing the handcuff, "…You promise not to run." He stared down at Arthur. Arthur stared back. Those glistening blue eyes… Arthur frowned as flashes of last night made their way. All he could remember were those eyes staring at him. He slowly nodded. He had no plan.. But as soon as he had one, any promises made didn't matter. His frown darkened with confusion as Ludwig suddenly smiled. Arthur had never seen that smile before in his enemy. How could such a cruel, rough, and unrefined nation have such… a kind and gentle smile?

Ludwig undid the handcuffs. He took Arthur's wrists into his hands. Arthur didn't struggle, he was too sore and confused to do so. He didn't know what happened between them, but considering the large amount of cum, something big.

Ludwig stared down at the wrists. They were bruised considerably with both finger prints and metal imprints. Small scabs had started to appear on them. A huge surge of guilt rose into Ludwig's chest. He closed his eyes tight. What were these feelings he felt? Arthur was an enemy. He was suppose to be capturing him… not… falling in…

"Ludwig." Ludwig opened his eyes quickly. Arthur was staring at him with a confused look. "My hands… Ludwig…"

Ludwig gasped and let go of Arthur's wrists, "Oh, uhm… I'm sorry." He raised his hands up as if surrendering to the police. Arthur shifted, sitting up. He glanced down at his half-naked body. So much cum… He grimaced at the sight. "Oh! Uhm… do you maybe want to take a shower?" Ludwig's gaze lowered and glanced down at Arthur's boots. He felt heat rising in his cheeks.

Arthur was freaking out inside. What exactly was going on? Why was Ludwig being so nice? And blushing… the nation that so constantly fought against him and everything he stood for was now partly naked and blushing?! Arthur felt as if the world had turned upside down. He gulped, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Yeah… yeah I guess." Regardless of the confusion, Arthur knew that he needed to shower.

Ludwig nodded. He slid off the bed, standing up. His pants began to fall, but he caught them. He quickly buttoned them so he wouldn't have to keep holding them up. Arthur turned to get up. As he set his feet onto the cold floor, he attempted to stand. A shock of pain ran through his spine. Arthur cried out softly, sitting back down onto the bed. He placed an arm around his torso. "Ugh… sore." He grumbled.

Arthur glanced up as Ludwig stepped in front of him. "Wha.." He began but barely had time to object when Ludwig suddenly lifted Arthur up. Being cradled in Ludwig's arms, Arthur blushed. He gulped lightly. "What…. Lud… Ludwig, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry." Ludwig mumbled softly as if embarrassed by what he's saying, "Uhm… the floor is cold.. And I'll just.. Carry you."

"What… no… you don't have to, I can walk!" Arthur began to protest.

"No." Ludwig said in a clearer voice, "It's okay." He looked away, a light sweat beginning to form on his brow, "I want to."

Arthur went silent, staring at Ludwig's face. The sparkling blue eyes, the light sweat on the barely flushed cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He kept quiet as Ludwig began to walk. Arthur leaned against the muscular chest, his fingers gripping at the shirt fabric.

It didn't take too long for them to get to the attached bathroom. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Holy shit! It's huge!" Arthur looked up as Ludwig chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"That's the second time you've said that." His grin softened into a smile as he set Arthur down at the edge of the bath. Arthur felt a fear run over him. When did he say that before? … about what…?

Ludwig closed the door to the bathroom. It was a very large bathroom indeed. The bath was almost the size of a room with four shower heads in each corner. The counter held three sinks and a large blue-tinted mirror. Arthur ran his hand along the edge of the porcelain. He was a bit too dazed to notice Ludwig moving about.

Ludwig turned the shower heads on. The water was strong and steam instantly began to fog up the mirror. Moving his attention to Arthur, he reached out. Without asking, Ludwig began to undo the other's shirt. Arthur didn't object as the man pulled off the soiled material. Next came the boots which Ludwig pulled off with extra care. Arthur felt as if the whole act of being undressed was nastier than whatever had happened last night. Ludwig did it with such caring… more caring than Arthur was accustomed to.

Once undressed, Ludwig turned away from him. Arthur reached out, grabbing onto the other's shirt. "Wait… where are you going?" He asked suddenly.

Ludwig glanced at him, "I was going to … go…"

"Don't… leave me." Arthur pleaded. He felt a surge on uncertainty. While he was unsure about what going on, he knew he didn't want to be left alone.

Ludwig stared down at the naked nation. A light sweat had started to form on Arthur's fair skin from the steam in the room. Ludwig leaned down. His hand ran along Arthur's jaw bone, the thumb stroking the flushed cheek. Arthur stared up at him, the feeling of Ludwig's coarse fingers were familiar. "Arthur…." Ludwig whispered huskily before pressing his lips gently against the other's. Arthur returned the kiss, flashes of last night returning but nothing forming concrete memories. The kiss was soft and long. Arthur wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. The kissing became a bit faster. Ludwig began to undress himself while they kissed. The clothes quickly came off and fell to the floor beside Arthur's shirt and boots. Once undressed, Ludwig picked up Arthur without breaking their kissing. He stepped into the shower carefully. The warm water felt good against his muscles. Arthur grimaced at first, the water stinging his wrists.

Ludwig broke the kissing for a moment, "Can you stand?"

Arthur glanced at the slippery floor before nodding, "I think so." Ludwig gently set him down. Arthur felt his knees quake. He grabbed out, holding onto Ludwig's arm for support. Arthur glanced up once he was confident in standing. Once again Ludwig was looking at him with that soft… caring smile. He frowned and quickly looked away. What was this man's deal? But Arthur's thoughts were quickly brought elsewhere as he noticed the droplets of water rolling over Ludwig's prominent muscles. He gnawed at his lower lip as he began to rub Ludwig's chest. The next second he felt a finger pushing his chin upwards. Arthur greeted the kiss with enthusiasm.

He wanted more. His body ached for more. Even though he couldn't remember, his body did. Arthur's hands began to wander lower until they found Ludwig's member. He began to stroke it, persuading it to harden. The kissing suddenly stopped and Arthur had to struggle for balance as Ludwig moved back.

"What.. What is it?" Arthur asked, completely confused.

Ludwig glanced down at the shower floor, "I… uhm… can we .. Wait?" Ludwig didn't want to rush into more quite yet. Oh yes he wanted it, but the other feelings that were accompanying this lust was worrying him. He had to sort them out before continuing further, "I should just… I should go." Without any more explanation, Ludwig hopped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom with a soft thud of the door.

Arthur stared at the closed door. He didn't know how much more shocked he could get this morning. He sat down in the shower, placing a hand over his face as he felt tears begin to well up.

"What is going on?"


End file.
